


A Consummate Love

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [32]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Akira is a good husband, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Yusuke, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Light Bondage, M/M, Self Confidence, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 1: IntimacyAfter Yusuke is viciously attacked, Akira helps him regain his sense of self.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	1. Commitment and Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Intimacy:
> 
> 1 : the state of being intimate : FAMILIARITY  
> 2 : something of a personal or private nature
> 
> Consummate love= commitment+intimacy+passion

Akira and Yusuke had agreed to meet at Leblanc just before Akira’s shift ended to go home together just as they have every day for quite some time now, but Yusuke seems to be taking longer than expected. At first, Akira thinks little of it, knowing that Yusuke usually runs errands on the way.

Each glance at the clock is a bit more disconcerting, however. Sojiro is starting to shut down the kitchen, and Akira’s worry is through the roof. After a bit longer, the older man leaves for the night, and Akira is checking his phone again to see if he'd missed a call or message from him when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Yusuke!" He runs to him as the door opens.

Yusuke is slumped against the door frame, his face bloody and clothes disheveled. He seems barely able to breathe, his eyes are far away.

"Who did this?" Akira asks as gently as the building rage in his blood will allow. Yusuke holds tightly to Akira's sleeves as he struggles to stand.

"Please, don't go... Akira..." his voice is so broken, his pleading so sincere that Akira very nearly forgets that he wants to kill someone with his bare hands. He does his best to calm the shaken artist in front of him, and after repeating "I'm here, it's alright" enough times to make a sort of mantra of it while holding the man close to him, it seems to work.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Akira suggests when Yusuke looks up.

"No... I'll be alright," Yusuke attempts to stand upright, but his legs betray him.

"Yusuke..." Akira grabs him again, helping him back to his feet.

"Akira, I don't want to go. With our history with the police... there would be too many unnecessary questions, too many disruptions in our peaceful life. And I fear they will do little more than intrude all over again, and I can't..." his legs begin to give out again before Akira tightens his grip on him. "I'd really like to just go home. Please. Just take me home." Not wanting to force the matter and hurt him any further, Akira gently picks Yusuke up and carries him home as he hides his face in his neck.

When they make it back, Akira wastes no time in inspecting and tending to Yusuke's injuries. With each bruise and wound, he feels the volatile mixture of hatred and sadness grow exponentially until he finds the worst of them.

Yusuke had been doing a phenomenal job of keeping calm as he pointed out everywhere that hurt, but they both seemed to freeze in dread as Akira settled down at the main source of Yusuke's pain. His legs begin to shake, and his breathing is much quicker than it was a moment ago.

Seeing his reaction, Akira looks up tentatively—his eyes turning red and burning with tears and fury—to find Yusuke already covering his tear-soaked face, the realization of what all had happened flooding to the front of his mind. Akira holds Yusuke's head close to his heart and begins to apologize as they both lie there and weep.

After some time, Yusuke seems exhausted and just lies there, his arms limp across the bed.

"Is it okay for me to...?” Akira trails off. Yusuke nods numbly, his eyes far away. Akira does his best to clean the last wound as quickly and carefully as possible, dressing Yusuke in some of his most comfortable lounge clothes.

After putting everything away and changing his own clothes, Akira sits on the edge of the bed and watches Yusuke breathe. He appears to be asleep but still extends his fingers toward Akira while whispering his name. Akira answers by holding his hand, and Yusuke makes a small noise as he weakly pulls Akira closer to him. Akira wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head which seems to be just what Yusuke needs to fall asleep.

•

"Akira," a gentle whisper from the doorway leading to the bedroom. Yusuke, still in his pajamas, is fiddling restlessly with the ends of his sleeves and looking anxious.

“Do you think... would it be too troublesome for me to go with you today?" Yusuke had never been this timid, and if Akira allowed himself to think about the cause, he'd fly into a murderous rage.

Instead, he simply puts down the towel he was about to wash his face with and holds out his hands for Yusuke to take. He raises the artist's knuckles to his lips and places a lingering, heartfelt kiss on them.

"Yusuke, I'd love for you to join me. It would make my day."

The next few days pass with the two doing everything together, an arrangement that's not terribly unusual. After the incident, however, Yusuke had become noticeably clingy while simultaneously trying not to annoy Akira. It's not like Akira particularly minded, though, and even if he did, the love of his life was afraid and depending on him to alleviate that fear. He wouldn't dare deny him security.

One evening, Akira receives a call in the middle of their Lupin the Third re-binge that he takes out of earshot.

"On my way," he simply says before hanging up. “Yusuke? I need to step out just for a short while. I won’t be long, okay? Is that alright?”

Yusuke deflates only a little, but it's more than enough to break Akira's heart. "Yes. That's perfectly alright." Akira kisses him on the forehead, hoping to reassure him.

"It won't take long. I promise." Akira grabs his house key and practically runs to meet the caller.

•

"Took you long enough," the familiar gruff voice greets Akira as he opens the door.

"Is it here?" He's long since learned to look past Iwai's surly attitude.

"If the second half of the payment is, then it might be." Akira hands over a decently sized stack of bills and taps a rhythmless beat on his leg as Iwai takes his time to count it. Satisfied, the dealer hands over a long box. "You get arrested, it ain't my problem."

"Thanks." Akira hurries back home without even checking the product. When he arrives, he finds Yusuke holding a lobster plush Akira had won for him at one of the festivals they'd gone to and staring blankly at the wall.

"I’m home," he says, only half feigning cheerfulness.

"Welcome back," Yusuke replies while still staring off into space, as if out of sheer habit. Akira sits the box in the corner of the closet before getting comfortable again and joining Yusuke on the couch. He wraps his arms around the taller man, and Yusuke quickly settles into the embrace.

"We should do something tomorrow," Akira muses casually while running his fingers through Yusuke's long hair.

"Hm? Like what?" Yusuke sounds content on Akira's chest.

"You haven't painted in a while." Yusuke's demeanor changes but only slightly.

"Yes... well... I suppose security has been at the forefront in more recent times. I have considered taking up the brush again, but there's so much else to do, and I've been quite enjoying my time with you." Akira reads between the lines, though it's not difficult to figure out. Yusuke hadn't been painting because Akira hadn't been painting, and he couldn't be alone right now.

"Would you be interested in teaching me the different brush types? I've always wondered what all the difference in shapes was about." He can feel Yusuke relax again.

"Akira Kurusu, are you asking to paint with me?" He can hear the smile in Yusuke's voice.

"I asked a long time ago to wield your brush. We seem to have had some sort of mix-up though...." Yusuke laughs a big, open-mouthed laugh—the first of its kind in weeks—that he buries his face in Akira's shirt in an attempt to stifle. Akira smiles and almost reaches to tickle him, but thinks better of it.

•

A few days later, Yusuke wakes to find a note where Akira should be. Afraid that he'd finally chased him away, he slowly unfolds the paper.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well. We have quite a bit to do today, so I hope you can forgive me for getting an early start. Ryuji and Futaba will take you to brunch around 10. Haru, Ann, and Makoto will be ready to shop with you around noon. And I will see you shortly after that. So for the first time today, happy birthday. I love you, and I'll see you soon._

Yusuke is taken aback and even blushes as he rereads the note. He knows Akira as confident and capable, but he is most outwardly laid back and flexible; for him to have planned the whole day like this is unusual, but Yusuke wouldn't say he didn't like it. He checks the time and springs up to go get ready.

He has just decided which scarf to finish the outfit with when the doorbell rings. "YUUUUUUSUKEEEEEE!" The sound of a small hand furiously rapping at the door follows. He smiles to himself as he grabs his keys. "Inari!" Futaba throws her arms around his midsection, and he tries to hide his reaction to the pain in his still-bruised ribs. He gently pats her on the head in response.

"How's it going, man?" Ryuji asks casually but with a hint of concern in his eyes that years of knowing each other helped Yusuke pick up on.

"Well, I think. I have high hopes for today. I'll be counting on you."

"Heh, leave it to me. C'mon, we have a reservation we don't wanna miss."

•

"So is this the one?" Ann asks excitedly, holding a tie up to Yusuke's neck. "Or maybe this one. Ooh!" She runs to grab a third option. "Or even this one?"

"Hmm...."

"Why not all three?" Makoto suggests.

"Out of the question. They are all quite nice, but I only need the one."

"You're like world famous, and yet still so cheap." Ann looks incredulous.

"I am quite expensive, I'll have you know,” he dismisses one of the shirts Ann holds up to him. “The word is frugal, and it is the reason we've maintained some semblance of financial security."

"They're having a sale. Buy two, get one free," Haru reminds him.

"That's still one more than I planned to buy."

"Oh my god. Makoto, you and I will go halvesies for them. Are these the three you want?"

"Ann, I couldn't possibly ask-"

"But you're not asking. And neither am I," Ann finishes with a warning smile.

"Very well. I think I'll trade this one for the solid silver or maybe the brocade...?"

"I imagine the silver would be easier to match up in the long run. The solid one, that is," Makoto advises.

"That’s true.... Then I've made my choice." Yusuke hands the three ties to Ann.

"Excellent choices indeed, Sir! Can I help you all find anything else today?" Yusuke's stomach starts to growl again.

"Oh!" Makoto jumps in surprise.

“Now’s a perfect time to try the new tea shop!” Ann passes him his scarf.

"Well then, I'll finish up here. You all can wait out front." Haru talks to the tailor, making sure the suit will be ready by the time they return and taking it upon herself to go ahead and buy the brocade tie.

•

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Haru kisses Yusuke on the cheek, and he bids the ladies a fond farewell as he exits the car. He buttons his suit jacket while walking toward the front door.

"Mon sure," Ryuji smiles that proud little smile of his as he gestures broadly to the backyard. Yusuke can only gasp as he takes in the transformed space.

Akira is standing in front of a table for two, wearing a deep red suit, with a black dress shirt and tie and a black and white mask that covers only his gorgeous dark eyes along with an expression that makes Yusuke blush.

"You look fantastic," Akira nearly growls as he approaches, hands in pockets and voice more sensual than usual.

"As do you," Yusuke looks down bashfully as Akira takes his hands. "Everything looks spectacular."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. It's been wonderful, truly." Yusuke still hasn't fully looked up. Akira tilts Yusuke's chin upward so that they make eye contact. After a while, his cocky little grin widens at the knowledge that he can still utterly and completely take Yusuke apart with just a look.

A delighted smile stretches across Yusuke’s face at the sound of a song—their song. Akira removes his mask.

“May I have this dance?”

They’re gently swaying to the music when they hear a “bleh” behind them. They turn to see Futaba pantomiming being sick as Ryuji sets two plates on the table.

“Dinner is served!” He gestures dramatically as he drops the towel on Futaba’s head and starts to lead her away. “Enjoy!”

They sit for the meal Akira and the other two spent most of the day preparing, the leftovers of which will serve as part of Ryuji and Futaba’s payment for helping. Yusuke is more talkative than he has been lately, and Akira is overjoyed to see him smiling so much.

Ryuji brings out dessert and pours a glass of water for each. “Alright man, we’re clocking out,” he winks at Akira before turning to go get Futaba and leave.

As Yusuke finishes his half of the tiramisu, Akira takes a sip of his wine and clears his throat.

“When I first saw you in the doorway, my first thought was police. And while I'd prefer to avoid them, your health and safety are my top priorities. But you, considerate of others almost to a fault, refused." Akira stands and begins to pace a circle around the table.

"So then the anger hit me all at once. And I wanted him dead. And I wanted to be the one to do it. Slowly. So he would fully comprehend even a fraction of my hatred. If you'd have said the word, it would've been done, no hesitation, no regrets." Yusuke shivers at the look in Akira's eyes and the ice in his voice which seems to melt away as he continues.

“But even when you're at the center of horrible circumstances, you remain level-headed, one of an endless number of things I love about you." Akira walks up behind Yusuke to whisper into his ear, "Close your eyes for me."

A heat Yusuke had long since come to recognize simmers in his stomach. He obeys without hesitation. "Good boy," Akira kisses his ear and chuckles at the small moan Yusuke fails to suppress.

As he's walking to get the gift, he continues, "I was planning to give you this for Christmas. But I thought your birthday would make a more fitting occasion," Akira lays the wrapped box on the table. "For the second time today, happy birthday, Yusuke." Akira kisses him on the lips this time. "Open your eyes."

"This is for me?" Akira nods, and Yusuke begins methodically removing the ribbon. Inside the box is something wrapped in a thick cloth. Yusuke gently unrolls the katana and covers his mouth with his hand. "How did you...?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy."

"It is perfect," Yusuke is still awestruck.

"While I’ve enjoyed spending so much time with you, you never struck me as the meek type. So, what will you do?" Yusuke looks up, thrown off by the question. "Will you continue to let fear control you?" Akira leans forward, "Or will you cut it down."

That familiar heat becomes a veritable fire inside Yusuke. His jaw sets, his nostrils flare, and his eyes seem simultaneously clouded with anger and as clear as they'd ever been. He slowly rises from his seat and takes the sword.

"I would imagine you know the answer." He unsheathes the blade, and Akira can almost see the blue flames surrounding him. “To think I could do completely lose sight of what’s real,” Yusuke drawls as he examines his hands as if seeing himself for the first time again. Akira somehow manages to maintain composure.

Yusuke carefully returns the sword to its cloth covering before setting his sights on his lover. He stands to his full height, his confidence clearly back, and tilts Akira's chin up for a long, deep kiss.


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory smut

"Where do I begin?" He growls against Akira's lips.

"How about on top?" a lustful expression rests on Akira's face.

Yusuke wastes no time in obliging, clearing another nearby table in a single motion. He takes Akira's jaw in one hand and kisses him intensely while the other hand explores his chest. Akira leans backward onto the table, pulling Yusuke with him effortlessly.

Yusuke's wandering hand untucks Akira's shirt and plays with the skin just above his belt until he gets the shiver he was looking for. He removes his own belt and uses it to bind Akira's hands over his head, earning him a whimpering moan.

He kisses up Akira’s jawline toward his ear where he growls, "Do you want me inside you?" Akira bucks underneath him as he nods fervently. "So eager. Shall we begin?" Akira brings his arms down around Yusuke's neck in an attempt to pull him closer as he grinds against him. "Mm impatient, are we? What will I do with you?"

“Yusuke.... Give it to me. Please?"

Yusuke's eyes cloud over as he picks Akira up off the table and carries him in to the bed where he none-too-gently throws him before climbing on to straddle his waist. He kisses him gently as he undoes the restraints and only stops to stand up, Akira propping himself up on his elbows awaiting his return.

Yusuke stands over him as he commands, "Jacket. Off."

Akira obeys as Yusuke busies himself unbuttoning both their shirts with mind-blowing dexterity. He lets his hand explore Akira's chest again as he kisses him more roughly this time. His fingers brush across Akira's nipple, making Akira thrust upward and pulling a groan from Yusuke in turn. 

Yusuke pushes Akira flat on his back before stepping off the bed to yank his pants off. He then takes him by both legs to roll him onto his stomach and pulls his shirt off, his own clothes not far behind.

Yusuke stops to look at his work so far, both he and Akira panting and starting to sweat. He sees Akira begin to reach for himself and rolls him back onto his back before tying his hands together again, binding them to the headboard this time. He pulls the last remaining piece of clothing down Akira's legs with a maddening slowness, earning him a series of loud moans and curses. He stares at his lover with piercing intensity as he removes his own boxers. Yusuke grips himself firmly as he watches Akira squirm before him.

"Positively scrumptious. You are beyond words." He slides a single, long finger into Akira. "Your greed knows no bounds, and yet," another finger, "only I can assuage it. Only I can satisfy it," a third, "Only I can make you melt." 

He waits a moment, giving Akira a chance to adjust, before leaning down to whisper directly into his ear. "Melt for me, Akira."


End file.
